1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to systems and methods that temporarily alter the position of the skin on and around the face and neck by physically pulling upon the skin. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods that apply tape to the skin and apply pulling forces to the tape to achieve the effects of a facelift or necklift.
2. Prior Art Description
It is well known that as a person ages, that person's skin becomes less elastic. Consequently, skin in certain areas of the body tends to wrinkle, sag and/or pull away from the underlying muscle tissue. Such sagging of the skin commonly occurs around the eyes, cheeks, and neck.
In an attempt to correct the sagging of the skin, many people undergo cosmetic surgery. During a cosmetic surgical procedure, skin is pulled taut against the underlying muscle tissue. The skin is surgically sewn into place and the excess skin is usually removed. Such surgical procedures are commonly referred to as facelifts or neck lifts.
Although cosmetic surgery is commonplace, it still involves the risks inherent in all surgeries. Surgical sites are prone to swelling, bruising, and infection. Furthermore, the end result of the surgery may not be as aesthetically pleasing as a person may have hoped. Lastly, cosmetic surgery is expensive and is rarely covered by insurance because most cosmetic surgical procedures are not medically necessary.
Recognizing the many disadvantages of cosmetic surgery, many people attempt to treat areas of sagging skin using non-surgical methods. Many non-surgical methods exist for treating areas of sagging skin. For instance, creams are used to moisturize the skin and increase the elasticity of the skin. However, the present invention is concerned with systems that temporarily improve the appearance of an area of skin by physical manipulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,767 to MacDonald, entitled Facial Device, shows an early attempt to temporarily create a facelift using physical manipulation. In the MacDonald patent, patches of adhesive are attached to the face. The patches of adhesive are joined together by a strap. The strap is tightened so that the adhesive patches, and the skin they engage, are pulled toward one another. This lifts the skin and creates the desired aesthetic effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,925 to Erman, entitled Face-Lifting Apparatus, shows a system where multiple pieces of tape are attached to the skin of the face. All the pieces of tape are attached to a single tether that wraps around the back of the head. The tether is tightened to pull up on the tape and the skin attached to the tape.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2009/0171385 to Karnwie-Tuah, entitled Facelift Device, discloses pieces of adhesive tape that attach to the skin of the face. The pieces of tape are attached to large loops that pass around the ears. The large loops are interconnected by a strap. The strap is tightened to lift both the ears and the skin attached to the tape.
The obvious problem of such prior art facelift systems is the use of a strap or tether that passes around the back of the head. Even if the strap or tether were the exact color of a person's hair, it would be impossible to hide. The strap or tether mats down the hair and prevents the hair from moving freely as the hair moves. As such, the mentioned prior art systems are highly noticeable and are only practical for people who wear wigs and can hide the strap or tether under the structure of a wig.
Wigs, hairpieces and the like are becoming less popular. As such, a need therefore exists for a system that applies tape to the skin and applies tension to the tape, without the use of a strap or tether that passes over the head and/or the hair. A need also exists for a face and neck lift system where the presence of the system, while worn on the body, is highly discrete and cannot be noticed by casual observation. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.